vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Moriarty (Movie)
Summary Professor James Moriarty is the main antagonist of Guy Ritchie's Sherlock Holmes films, being the overarching antagonist of the 2009 film and the main antagonist of the 2011 sequel A Game of Shadows. He is a genius math professor and celebrated author at Cambridge University. In secret, however, he is a terrorist and criminal mastermind looking to ignite a war between France and Germany that he can profit from. He is also Sherlock Holmes's archenemy. He was portrayed by Jared Harris, who also played Mac McGrath in Mr. Deeds, and David Robert Jones in Fringe. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with gun, higher with explosives Name: James Moriarty, Professor Moriarty, Napoleon of Crime (by Holmes), The Professor, The Doctor, The Devil Origin: Sherlock Holmes : A Game of Shadows Gender: Male Age: Likely his 50s Classification: Professor of Mathematics at Cambridge University, Author, Industrialist, Crime Lord, Terrorist Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Master Manipulator, Analytical Prediction (By analyzing his opponent, Moriarty is capable of anticipating and countering their every move just like Sherlock can), Multilinguism (Can fluently speak English, French and Dutch among other languages), Preparation Attack Potency: Athletic level (Is a highly adept combatant and earned the title of "Boxing Champion of Cambridge" as a young student. Is on par with Sherlock Holmes who predicted Moriarty would win should they engage in physical combat), Street level with his gun, higher with explosives Speed: Athletic Human (Comparable to Holmes) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Athletic Class (Can harm the likes of Sherlock Holmes) Durability: Athletic level (Can take hits from Holmes) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with gun Standard Equipment: Gun, Explosives, Notebook, Hat Intelligence: Genius. Moriarty is extremely intelligent, considered to be the equal of Sherlock Holmes, something that even Holmes himself admits to after examining his handwriting. He is easily capable of outsmarting even the strongest of opponents in a battle of wits. A deadly strategist and tactician, Moriarty was capable of easily deducing what a person is doing with a simple glance, is a confirmed polymath, is quite knowledgeable of many Opera songs due to his interest in the field and he displayed high levels of knowledge in piano music and an excellent master of financial and economic matters. He even managed to fool Holmes due to his great ruthlessness granting him an advantage over the world's smartest detective and came very close to outsmarting him and causing a World War. While Sherlock ultimately proved smarter when they engaged in intellectual matches by chess and later a violent altercation, Moriarty had came very close to winning in their chess contest. Weaknesses: Is extremely overconfident in his intelligence and his abilities, normal human weaknesses otherwise none notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Social Influencers Category:Preparation Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Gun Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Sherlock Holmes (2009 Movie) Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9